List of Minor Characters
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ This page lists characters that don't warrant writing them a whole separate page for one reason or another. These characters may or may not be changed, removed, developed upon further, or possibly get their own standalone page. Please refer to Template:Character for details on character infoboxes. Please add to the end of each character slot. A Akira Kadokawa Young adult striped hyena that was close friends with Jaydin Eversnow throughout high school continuing through early twenties. Aesthetic of a young Japanese lazy delinquent. Casual lover to Jaydin. Alexsei Chort Kincaid |gender_identity = Male |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = Russian and English |2nd_language = Some Japanese |eyes = Yellow, with black sclera |hair = Black |species = Mako/Blacktip Reef Shark |height = 6'2" (188cm) |weight = 47lbs (67kg) |sex = Male |blood_type = O- |affiliations = ASC Department of Defense - |occupation = Information Systems Specialist |education = High School Diploma; Currently working on a Bachelor's of Science for Software Engineering and Information Technology Security |creator = Ovrcast |ethnicity = |image = AlexTopUp.png|caption = Waist up view of Alex in uniform.}}Aleksei's mother died during his birth, and with no father in the picture, he was sent to be raised in one of Overcast's many orphanage. The boy learnt from a young age that to come out ahead, he would need to work harder than everyone else around him. This determination helped him blaze through grade school, the boy consistently near or at the top of his classes. He picked up an interest of computer as a young age, eventually taking up programming first as a hobby, then a passion. He would start competitively swimming in middle school and continues through his first year of high school, winning multiple competitions and championships. He also took up an interest in shooting during his later high-school years, earning a Class II license by the time he was a senior, participating in many small casually competitive marksman competitions. To support his firearm interests, Alex started working in his junior year of high school, spending time both serving in restaurants and doing IT in an electronics store. There he discovered a interest in the more security-orientated side of information technology. After he graduated high school, he signed up with the CMF, enlisting as a IT specialist at Ramiel CMB. He now splits his time between work and studying at Kadic Academy. Personality What most people notice first about Alex is how quiet the boy is, the combination of a naturally reserved personality mixing with professional seriousness resulting in him having a very taciturn personality, the shark rarely talking unless spoken to first. When mixed with his unfortunate case of resting bitch face, the shark can come off as perpetually grumpy and hostile. The people that are get to know him find out that he's an amiable person, although his briefness of words can cause him to seem curt. He tends to be more relaxed in small social gatherings, where the shark's more outgoing side will show, along with his snark. Social occasions are uncommon events for him though, Alex generally preferring staying at home in his spare time, much more comfortable in the virtual world than the physical one. B Benjamin Liam Walston Benjamin Liam Walston was born at home in the city of Koorif, named by his mother Chloe and father Jace, with both agreeing on Jace’s late brother’s name for his middle. He grew up in a healthy home and excelled in his schooling, to which he immediately went on to spend a year in college. However, his household entered a rough patch after his mother revealed to have been in an affair with a coworker of hers. As a result, for some time, Chloe and Jace separated, leaving Walston to live with his father, and the financial burden forcing him to drop out before the start of sophomore year. He maintained a strong relationship with both parents and occasionally took trips every other month to spend time with his mother, who had in the meantime received a promotion in her position in the ASC Interior Protection Agency. Having shown his own moderate interest in the Department of Defense as a career, and with a referral from Chloe, Walston was able to secure a job in Border Patrol as a Maritime Law Enforcement Specialist. Shortly after training, he learned that Chloe and Jace had reconciled, the latter swiftly relocating to Decatur while Walston was assigned to the McMurdo base on Ross Island. Over the course of eleven years, he climbed through the ranks, reaching Master Sergeant in 2205. Much of his career involved rescue missions aboard helicopters based at McMurdo and a few operations on one of the many cutters, as well. Appearance Walston is an otter with brown fur with light tan that extends from his chin down to his lower stomach and underneath to the bottom side of his tail. Fit, slightly muscular build with a strong tail and legs. Short black hair, dark brown eyes. His work uniform consists of the Border Patrol white digital camouflage uniform with a matching cover and black boots. Civilian attire consists of a black or brown leather jacket, the latter lined with fleece all throughout, as well as jeans and harness boots. Brayden Michael Knapp |gender_identity =Male |citizenship =Cyberian |nationality =British Cyberian |native_language =English |eyes =Brown |hair = |species = Husky-Golden Retriever mix |height = ( cm) |weight =189lbs ( kg) |sex =Male |blood_type = |affiliations =ASC Department of Justice *Border ADS - |occupation =Border ADS |education =High School Diploma |alma_matar = |family = |creator =AceTheMech |designer =}}Young adult Husky and Golden Retriever mix with golden and yellow coloring. Recently joined the Border Patrol ADS (Aerial Drone Surveillance). Born in Dover, England, he along with his family emigrated to Decatur, Cyberia when he was five years old. From there he became best friends with Dean Love, becoming the voice for his nearly-mute friend. They have remained good friends despite splitting off on different career paths.While not as attached to his, Brayden does also possesses a mask, which he wears on his off-time. Despite his curiosity and adventurous nature getting him into trouble at times, Brayden is overall considered to be a good-natured and friendly person who takes care of those close to him. An Extrovert to Dean's Introvert, Brayden can usually be found around socializing with others, and thus has a large circle of friends. D Dean Andrew Love |gender_identity =Male |citizenship =Cyberian |nationality =Cyberian |native_language =English |eyes =Blue |hair = |species =Eastern European Shepherd |height = ( cm) |weight =195lbs ( kg) |sex =Male |blood_type =O+ |affiliations =ASC Department of Justice *Riot Control Corps - |occupation =Riot Control Corps |education =High School Diploma |alma_matar = |family = |creator =AceTheMech |designer =}}An only child to Shelly and Scott Love, Dean was born on December 1st, 2179 in Decatur, Cyberia, where he currently lives and has spent the majority of his life. Having a quiet and relatively uneventful childhood, Dean naturally grew up to be a friendly, if nearly mute and very introverted person. He had many acquaintances throughout his life, but only maintained one close long term friend during this time; Brayden Knapp. The two met when they were only five years old, and have been lifelong best friends since, graduating school and completing CMF Basic Training together. From there, the two split off to pursue their own career interests, with Dean joining the Riot Control Corps, where he currently works. Standing at 'only' six feet, three inches tall, Dean is considered to be on the shorter end of the spectrum in RC, and many were skeptical of his effectiveness with this lack of physical presence. Dean, however, not only proved to be perfectly capable of providing the physicality needed to protect himself and others, but he also makes up for any physical drawbacks with keen skills in observance, profiling, and psychology, turning the information he gathers into cunning and manipulative tactics against those he faces. This ultimately led to his acceptance amongst his colleagues, and has thus garnered new friendships and respect within RC. Despite being largely nonverbal in general, Dean uses his voice quite liberally while on the job. Dean's home life is very casual and introvert-centric. Choosing to stay at home over going out and socializing more often than not, Dean spends his home time online surfing the net or playing video games. He sometimes has friends over (Most notably Brayden), but rarely ever has more than one or two people over at a time. Though not opposed to one, Dean does not seek out formal relationships, and instead prefers more casual ones. He only works out enough to maintain his current physique, having no interest in becoming any more fit than he already is. Appearance Though his species is officially an Eastern European Shepherd, Dean is often mistaken for a raccoon, given his smaller ears and raccoon-esque markings on his face, including the trademark grey "mask" over his eyes. This grey coloring, also most notable on the top of his head, covering his back and upper arms, and lining the top of his tail; is complimented by the more dominant off-white color found everywhere else. Usually noticed first by others, Dean's most prominent features are his deep blue eyes. When not in riot control gear, Dean dresses casually, usually found in Jeans and a t-shirt along with a zip-up hoodie or other appropriate cold weather attire when outside. Dean is almost always wearing a black half-mask over his muzzle, the likes of which he started wearing in his teens. Dean wears this mask whenever he is able to, only lowering or removing it when necessary or required. Because of his near-constant wearing of this, Dean's voice has become naturally louder out of habit of making up for the muffling from the fabric, also acquiring a slightly increased lung capacity from breathing through it all the time. Personality Dean is a very quiet person, only speaking when necessary and using as few words as he can to get his point across. Attempts to get him to talk more usually result in the other person giving in and adapting themselves to his near-mute ways. While this may seem off-putting, Dean tends to be a very friendly, calm, and level-headed person, rarely becoming irrational and managing to keep his cool in stressful situations. While not speaking, Dean has instead become a good listener, and a very observant person. He likes to people-watch, learning about how they tick and why they do the things they do. This in turn allows him to use the information at work, and finds it easy to read people's intentions or actions and use that to his and his team's advantage. Dean uses this manipulation off work as well, taking advantage of people's tendencies to take notice and listen closely to what he has to say during the rare times he does talk. Most of the time Dean only uses this nature for minor and nominal things such as avoiding conflict and small personal gains, but has also at times used this in more prominent situations, such as swaying people to his side to make someone he does not like look like the bad guy, and thus becomes outcast by everyone. G Gabriel Herrera e Ybarra Co-worker to Jaydin Eversnow, Akira Kurosawa and Samuel Redford. Comes from a traditional Spanish family that pushes for him to continue the lineage. Harbors feelings for Jaydin, however is troubled by the casual subtle relationship between Jaydin and Akira. H Heather Hathorne Married mother of two twin brothers. Served one term (four years) in the military. Rather than reenlist, she stayed home to raise her children. Hunter Hathorne Loyal husband, and father to twin sons. Works a well-paying construction job. I Ian Mark Sankson |occupation =Tank Commander |education = |alma_matar = |family = |creator =DELTA |designer =}}Roxanne's tank commander. Irina Tavash |gender_identity = Female |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = Russian and English |eyes = Red |hair = Black |height = ( cm) |sex = Female |blood_type = A+ |affiliations = ASC Department of Civilian Affairs *Public Security - |occupation = Public Security Section 1 Director of Section 1 |education = Bachelors of Science in Criminal Justice |alma_matar = Raikov University |family = Raven Tavash (Daughter) |creator = Ovrcast }}Irina was born August 16th, 2139, in Overcast, Cyberia. Her father, Vladimir Sokolov, was a retired military man, an angry drunk who was mentally and physically abusive towards both his wife and daughter. Her mother, Anastasia Sokolov, was a cowed, fearing woman, fully broken down by her husband. Irina was born with a strong spirit though, and never let her father break her down no matter how much he tried too. After a particularly violent incident between her parents, Irina was taken from her home when she was ten, being placed into a loving foster family. The combination of being rescued from her personal hell by a police officer and her new father being a being a police chief cemented her desire to be a police officer. Now in a proper family environment, Irina did well through he grade school years, applying to the CMF the day after her graduation ceremony. After passing through training, she was assigned to Metro, working under her foster father. A combination of her fierce dedication to the force, a tireless work ethic, sharp eyes and an even sharper mind made Irina highly successful police woman. By the end of her three terms with Metro, the now Gunnery Sergeant had a wide array of large scale drug and gang busts under her belt. As happy as she was with her career at this point, however, Irina started to feel that it was time to move onto to the next level, and started planning her next move. Nearing the end of her third term, a new recruit caught her eye, a massive bull shark named Riku. Sharks were rare in the technological city, especially one with that man's stature, and even though he showed a overly-aggressive side occasionally, she still found his company enjoyable. She would spend a good amount of time with the young man, mentoring him as her father mentored her, even thought it were obvious that his size would soon disqualify him from staying with Metro long. With her plans to leave for Raikov University in Kherson set, Irina's third term would be her final as an enlisted woman. Her farewell party was a spectacular event, and it was here she was finally able to bed the young but impressive Tavash, the lady spending a long and pleasant evening with the young man. She left Overcast a few days later, satisfied with her work in the city and excited for her future. Unbeknownst to her, her fling a few days previous had a lasting effect. She was pregnant, though she wouldn't know until she were long gone from Overcast. Once the pregnancy became known, she faced a tough decision. She realize that as much as she had wanted a child, she didn't want to give up her career for it. Thankfully, after a long discussion with Riku, the pair decided that with monetary support, Irina would both be able to attend school and raise her child. She would take the Tavash surname at this point, wanting to honor and pass on this man's name and not the name of her horrible birth father. As usual for her, Irina did well getting through school, although she wasn't able to spend as much time with her child as she wanted. At thirty-four. she would Raikov University at the top of her class with a BS in Criminal Justice, setting out back out to her home city, eager to take up roles as both a mother and as a Police Officer. While she wasn't able to rise nearly as fast through the officer ranks as she did the enlisted, steady and excellent work brought Irina success. She now serves as the Director of Section One, head of Public Security's Metro section. Appearance Irina has the typical appearance of most other blacktip reef sharks, her age showing but not quite too severely. She has a pear shaped build, with prominent hips and rump. Age has softened and plumped her figure, but the lady is diligent in keeping it from getting excessive. Her front side is a pale white, which fades to a light grey around her sides and onto her back, ending with the specie's typical black tipped fins. Her hair has faded to grey over the years, which Irina keeps at shoulder length, held in a simple ponytail when working. Her eyes have pale red iris on white sclera. Her face only shows a moderate amount of age, a normal assortment of crows feet and smile lines show on an otherwise unblemished face. Personality Grandmotherly would be the best way to describe Irina, the old lady nearly always in a cheery and bright mood, or at least presenting herself in that way. While working, she maintains a dignified, professional air, but those that are familiar know that it's easy to make her break character, so to speak. She has a soft spot for children and animals, and always tries to see the best in all but the worst of people. Out in public, she's a she's lively, highly social person, unafraid to speak her mind and generally unwilling to put up with fools and bullshit. Many people think they can take advantage of the lady's affable manner to manipulate her, not realizing that underneath the lady's good-natured temperament is a shrewd and cunning deviousness. Over her long career in public security, the elder lady has learned how to use her charisma as a weapon, either using her friendliness to lure people into a false sense of security or to expertly manipulating them into anger. It's this cunning that's helped her advance so far into her career. J Jeremiah Bullow Large man, husband, and father of five siblings. Was a high school bully. Works for the government as an intelligence and interrogation agent. Is well-trained in mental manipulation. L Lukas Hawke |gender_identity = Male |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = Russian and English |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |species = Maned Wolf / German Shepard |height = ( cm) |weight = 208lbs (94kg) |sex = Male |blood_type = AB- |affiliations = ASC Department of Defense *National Guard - |occupation = Tank Technician |education = High School Diploma |family = Marcus Hawke (Father) Melissa Soloklov (Mother) Bruce Hawke (Uncle) Lillian Hawke (Aunt) |creator = Ovrcast |image = WaistUp.png|caption = Waist-up shot of Luke in uniform.}}Luke was born in Texas, Cyberia in 2180. His father, Marcus, was a professional small and medium sized vehicle mechanic. His mother, Melissa, was a high-level bank accountant. Luke would live in Texas for the first two years of his life, raised lovingly by both of his parents. However, an amicable breakup between his parent lead to Marcus to take his infant son to Overcast, where he had family that could help him raise Luke. The pair would settle down quickly in Overcast, now living close to Luke's aunt and uncle. His uncle, Bruce, was a retire heavyweight boxer, famous in the city for his near flawless 48-2 record that spanned over thirteen years. He now owns a prestigious boxing gym, a place where Luke would spend much of his time growing up. Luke did reasonably well through his grade school years, but it would be obvious that his attentions were generally focused elsewhere. The young boy would pick up a love for both mechanical work and boxing, spending nearly as much time working with his father as at his uncle's gym. While he was adept with car modding, Luke turned out to be a formidable boxer, a combination of long, lightning quick limbs and a near genius for the sport guaranteeing him a professional career in the sport if he wanted, but Luke's passions lay elsewhere. After graduating high-school, Luke would work at his father's shop for a few more year, assisting his father until he was ready to move on. He would then apply for and join the CMF, finally able to pursue his true interests of much larger scale mechanical work. He would breeze through his basic and mechanical training classes and would soon be deployed to the National Guard's armor section as a tank mechanic. His charisma, previous experience and quick learning soon shot him up to Lance just after his second enlistment. M Maria Bullow Mother to Sylvia Bullow, blissfully unaware of the mental manipulation her husband and their sons were inflicting on their only daughter. R Raven Veliona Tavash |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = Russian and English |eyes = Red |hair = Black |species = Blacktip Reef Shark / Bull shark |height = ( cm) |sex = Female |blood_type = AB+ |affiliations = ASC Department of Defense *Riot Control Corps - |occupation = Riot Control |education = Bachelors of Science in Electrical Engineering Bachelors of Science in Mechanical Engineering |alma_matar = Kadic Academy |family = Irina Tavash (Mother) Riku Tavash (Father) |creator = Ovrcast }}Raven Tavash was born April 14th, 2171, the only child of Irina Tavash. While born in Kherson, she moved to Overcast before she formed any memories of that city. Although she didn't see her mother all that much growing up, she was raised well by some of her mother's closer friends, most military mothers themselves. While Raven was curious as to why she didn't have a father, Irina would constantly waylay an concrete explanation, telling the young girl she'd explain everything once she were older. Raven developed a fascination with martial arts from a young age, initially showing interest in a locally taught class of krav maga. She would be allowed to enroll in it's classes once she turned six, and it'd be the first in many martial arts that she would learn. By the time she finished college, she would have experience with Akido, Boxing, Brazilian Kickboxing and Jeet Kun Do. Raven did well in grade school, being pushed and mentored well by the small handful of women that raised her. As she approached high-school, she was encourage to pick up an endurance-based sport, which led to her getting into competitive running and swimming through her school years, both sports she held her own in. Her true talents would show when Raven got into competitive shooting midway through high school. The young woman showed an immense amount of talent with firearms, and with training and practice she would become a unparalleled marksman, rivaling even some professional military shooters by the time she graduated. Once graduating, Raven was convinced to attend college instead of heading straight to the military. Having always had an interest in Cyberia's railgun technology and wanting to challenge herself, she decided to go for a dual major at Kadic academy, majoring in both Electrical and Mechanical Engineering, with minors in mathematics and micro-electronics. After graduating, as she was now over the height limit for Metro, Raven enrolled with the Riot Control corps, intending to follow her mother in a military-orientated career path. The Corps were eager to have someone with her size, combat experience, strength and endurance. While she proved an excellent soldier, raising through the enlisted ranks quickly as well as gaining the respect of most of her fellow enlisted, her interests laid much more in a leaders role. Her chance to raises in the ranks came shortly after her second enlistment, becoming a WO-1 before her fifth year in the corps. Over the next three terms, she became an shining example of a what a RC officer should be, her charisma and knowledge saving her squads from situations that were close to becoming disasters, to getting them out of what should have been bloodbaths without a scratch. Her luck ran out when she was thirty-three however, when what should have been a routine raid on a drug storage facility turned into a bloodbath. Raven and her squad were ambushed with heavy weaponry and explosives, the gang that ran the drugs somehow knowing they were going to be raided and were prepared for it. Although backup was only a minute few minutes away, only three members of her squad of fifteen survived. Raven was wounded heavily, an explosion nearly completely taking off her right arm, the lady almost dying from shock and bloodless before being rescued. She would end up losing the injured arm from the shoulder down. Initial physical recovery took nearly six months, the mental wounds needing another six to be mostly taken care of. In the end, she would come out stronger from the experience, if also a bit more paranoid and overtly cautious at times. With significant contribution from both her parent, she was able to afford a top of the line cybernetic replacement, nerve and tissue connection technology allowing her to regain and even slightly exceed her old martial skills over the next few years. She currently serves as a hand-to-hand and firearm instructor for RC, as she decides what the next step of her career will be. Appearance Raven stands at 7'2", an unusually tall lady even for Cyberian standards. Despite nearing her middle years, Raven is still in peak physical condition, her naturally voluptuous body complemented by a lean, strong, well defined build, the result of years of rigorous physical training and work in Overcast's Riot Control Corps. Her straight black hair is cut short, hanging to just just under her chin, kept to military standards. Her eyes are one of her unique features, red iris on a black sclera. Most of her skin a dark grey with occasional black markings, her Blacktip heritage showing in the black tips on her tail and dorsal fins. Her tail is of average length, though a bit wider than normal. Her right arm has been replaced with a high-tech cybernetic limb, it's synthetic skin covering making it appear natural to anyone who doesn't closely examine it. Most of Raven's attire is modest, with the shark lady spending most of her time in her standard issue blue and black camo, the uniform doing little besides hinting at the lady's exquisite physique. On the rare occasions she's out of uniform, she generally wears jeans some style of button up shirt, and will occasionally dress up for special occasions. Personality Raven is a quiet, collected woman, with a serious but courteous demeanor. She does her best to be the model of a perfect soldier and exceptional leader; strictly disciplined, sharp-witted and incredibly punctual, her hawk's eyes able to catch even the smallest of details. She very rarely drops her professional demeanor, which when combined with her imposing height lead to her having a highly imposing aura, a aura deliberately crafted by the strict woman, though those who know her know that she has a kind and caring nature. On the rare occasion she does relax, she occasionally shows a dry, crude sense of humor. S Saboteur Hathorne Playful and energetic one of two husky brothers. Samuel Dancer Redford III Young adult canid that gets bored easily when alone. Likes to go out and will eagerly invite friends to go along with him. Sebastian Hathorne More well-behaved one of two husky brothers. V Vega Lahti Eversnow Wife to Bérenger Eversnow and mother to Garland Eversnow. Vesna Volkov Mother of Riku Tavash; executed by authoritarian neo-soviet regime for willingly losing track of government property. W William Henry Blackburn |occupation =OTH Radar Operator (2156-2163) |education = |alma_matar = |family = |creator =DELTA |designer =}}Infamous serial killer, sadist, and rapist. Was the subject of a botched execution by firing squad. Y Yuri Vidalis |gender_identity = Male |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = Russian and English |eyes = Red Iris, Black Sclera; Vertically Slitted Pupils |hair = N/A |species = Western Dragon |height = 7'8" (234cm) |sex = Male |blood_type = AB- |affiliations = ASC Department of Defense *Riot Control Corps - |occupation = Riot Control |education = High School Diploma, BS In Business Management |alma_matar = Volgin Academy |family = Drago Vidalis (Father) Sylvia Vidalis (Mother) |creator = Ovrcast }}Yuri was born May 8th, 2173, the first and only kid of his family. His parents were the owner of several banks in Overcast, and the family was extremely well off. The young dragon wasn't given everything on a silver platter by his parents, however. His father was a hard, serious man, and taught Yuri from an early age that if he wanted something, he would have to work hard for it. His unnatural size and strength combined lead to Yuri being a harsh bully while going through grade school, at most small scuffles and other minor violent incidents, which never amount to move than a few scratches or bruises. This lasted up until the young man hit puberty, where those tendencies started to become much more sadistic in nature. After the teenage dragon put three of his middle school classmates into the hospital after a small disagreement, Drago scolded his son in public, promising that he would break his son of his bullying ways. In private, however, he started to teach his son how to to better use his charisma to get what he wants first, and how to let out his sadistic urges in a way that will never be found out. In Drago's views, his son's tendencies were necessary for a good business man, but discretion was also just as important. Soon after, the young man became a model citizen to the public, a top student in all of his class, often running for student leadership positions and running them well. He would get into MMA midway through his middle school years, the young drake quickly showing that he was greatly talented in the art of fighting. Even though he would continually be suspected in various assaults that happened around him, there was never enough evidence to more than vaguely hint that Yuri was involved. After graduating high-school, Yuri immediately started attending the prestigious Volgin Academy, one of the leading business focused collages in the nation. During his years there, he continues to hone his martial skills along with his firearm knowledge and experience, knowing he would be joining the Riot Corps as soon as he graduated. Three years later, he applied to and was accepted into the CMF. Since his size restricted him from joining Metro, he was taken into the Riot Control's ranks. He would spend the next nine years steadily raising through the enlisted ranks, his charisma, intelligence and sheer size and stamina making him near a model officer, if one disregarded the steady stream of complaints of excess force and police brutality that followed him. After his promotion to Staff Sargent, Yuri decided it was time to work towards a WO position, wanting to start learning leadership skills instead of just following. On his thirty-second birthday, he would obtain his commission, and would immediately start working to become a Chief Warrant Officer. Appearance: Yuri is a model of a young dragon in his prime, towering, imposing and regal. The dragon is covered in a matt silver-grey scales, each scale nearly half and inch wide and overlapping, with smaller and denser scale on his midriff . When taken care of properly, they're smooth and slick, with only a minimal amount of roughness. The young drake stand at 7'8" and is still growing, albeit at a minimal rate. The dragon has no hair, instead having two stout, single point horns, each half a foot in length. Yuri has a stocky, well-built build body, with the decently defined musculature that comes from vigorous work rather than the highly defined build of a body builder. His eyes are a deep, brilliant purple on a black sclera, with vertically slitted pupils. His jaw is stocky and full of wickedly pointed teeth. While tall, he's proportioned as to not be lanky. Z Zvezdnyy Strelok |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = English and Russian |eyes = Crimson |hair = Sky blue |species = Equine |height = 6' (182cm) |weight = 204lbs ( kg) |sex = Male |occupation = Cyber Operations Specialist |creator = StarShooter1407 |blood_type = B+ |affiliations = Cyberian Military Forces - |aliases = Star (preferred), Zvez}}Born in Decatur, Cyberia, on 6 June 2182, at Kray Reki Hospital and, to the chagrin of his mother, he was named after his father and was an only child to his parents. His father showed interest in giving Zvezdnyy a “head start” on a military life from the age of four forward, something his mother was not fond of at such a young age for their son. Having served in the CMF as an Infantry Demolitions Officer (IDO) and later an officer of Riot Control, his father’s interest in creating a family tradition of generations serving in the DoD led to him forcing militaristic discipline into his son, and even signed him up for a military school for the 5th grade to spend his remaining school years in. This led to household conflict between Zvezdnyy’s parents and even minor domestic abuse that went unreported for their son’s safety, and their eventual divorce when Zvezdnyy turned 12, and his mother pulling him out of the academy and putting him in a virtual school system until the day he graduated. It took nearly two years to adjust her son back into “civilian” life, but was successful in doing so, however his enrollment in online schooling resulted in lack of socialization among other students. For almost two years after graduating, he spent his time working temporary jobs nearby to afford his own necessities without his mother’s help, but the notable lack of socialization received in high school created a gap he was unable to close on his own and thus caused him to lose three retail jobs over the course of four months. His interests in technology from his time in online schooling, as well as a lifelong passion for the weather, prompted him to take action, however he severely lacked the motivation to take college for four years and refused to rely on his mother to pay for tuition costs, despite her countless efforts insisting she could afford it. Over the course of seven months, he entered an emotional slump that prevented him from many things, such as finding a new job and attaining the education necessary to start a meteorological career as he dreamed of when he was young. In this time, as well, news came that his father was killed when the Airbus A360 he was on experienced explosive decompression and lost control, slamming into the south face of Mt. Herschel, taking all 367 lives instantly. Following the funeral, in which his mother did not attend but did not hold him back from attending, Zvezdnyy was sparked by a sudden drive to succeed before it becomes too late to lead a healthy rest of his life. Taking his military school time into account, he enlisted in the CMF, set on becoming a Special Operations Weather Technician after learning its existence through heavy MOS research. However, a last-minute change in his ASVAB scores and class availability prevented him from being filed into the necessary classes. Instead, he was offered the final slot in a type of cryptological MOS, and graduated as a Cyber Operations Specialist, where he became stationed in Overcast, at Eladard Military Base. During this time, as well, he adopted the English translation of his legal name (Star Shooter) and now prefers to be addressed as such, because he felt it flows better off the tongue than Zvezdnyy. A couple of his superiors respect this preference, although it is not uncommon for him to still be called by his birth name by others less familiar with him. On some occasion, once certain conditions of his day-to-day work have been met before the end of his shifts, he requests to transfer over to the meteorological division's office on base to help in any way possible, in order to make up for the mistake of failing to make the occupation's cut. Over the course of his career, this habit transitioned from having to go through his superiors each time, to simply going on his own free will after ensuring no crucial task for that particular day goes unfinished. Appearance Zvezdnyy/Star stands at six feet (182 centimeters), and has a fit and faintly muscular form. His mane is cut short to be within CMF regulation, and he wears a pair of square-framed glasses fitted with corrective and anti-blue light lenses as protection for his eyes due to working around computers for many hours of the work day. On his right wrist, he wears a black and dark grey G-shock watch. His most notable civilian attire consists of a red plaid button-up flannel shirt with a fleece inner lining, dark blue jeans, and black tactical boots (sometimes with his pants bloused into). Other than this, he can on occasion be found wearing a hoodie among the many in his collection, and in rare instances, service-provided non-uniform gear. The only time he wears anything less than this is at home, where he typically wears just a t-shirt and either sweat or pajama pants to relax in. His work attire consists of the CMF's CWP (City Working Pattern) uniform, but also owns a full set of the WWS (White Working Solid) uniform as backup in the event of having to work outside of city boundaries, both with eight-point covers belonging to their respective uniforms. When working outside, he will wear a black watch cap in order to keep his ears warm against the brutal Antarctic cold. Zvonimir Tavash Father of Riku Tavash; New Red Army conscript. Executed by demand of neo-soviet regime due to unauthorized sexual relations with a female factory worker. Category:Canon